Nightmare On My Street
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: While her parents are away on business trip, Coraline stays with the Lovats. At night Wybie hears a noise coming from the guest room and sees Coraline is having a nightmare. Simple friendfic. Slight Corabie.
**Finally back from Hiatus! I've missed this! I've been obsessed with Coraline and I thought what a better way to come back then with a little friendfic. Without further adieu, Nightmare On My Street.**

It was a Friday afternoon. School had gotten out and the bus had pulled up to the Pink Palace Apartment Complex. Now 13 and 14 year old Coraline and Wybie hopped off the bus and were walking up the pathway that led to the flats. Wybie looked at Coraline and smirked. "Race you to my flat Jonesy, winner chooses what we watch."

"You're on". Said Coraline smugly. With that, the two took off sprinting across the grass. They raced through the gardens and bounded up the steps to Wybie's apartment. Coraline burst through the front door just seconds before Wybie did.

"Yes" she exclaimed and grinned. "Iron Man it is."

Wybie groaned. "Come on, wouldn't you rather watch something else like Puppet Master or something?"

Coraline glared at him as she set her backpack down. "Not funny."

Wybie shrugged. "Worth a shot. Come on I'll put in the movie."

They walked into the TV room to find Mrs. Lovat sitting with (to their surprise) Mrs. Jones.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Asked a shocked Coraline, looking at Wybie who shrugged.

"Coraline, you'll be staying with the Lovats for the weekend." Explained Mrs. Jones gently.

Coraline's eyes widened as she and Wybie made their way to the couch and sat down. "What? Why?!"

Coraline's mother smiled. "Your father and I have been invited to a conference for the gardening column we write for. We will leave tonight so I would go home right now and get your stuff together. Coraline huffed and hopped up off of the couch. "I'll see you later Wybie!"

 _ **~Time skip to that night~**_

 **Coraline's POV**

I hopped up the steps to the Lovats flat, my mother behind me. As I was about to knock on the door it opened. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Wybie looking down at me tilting his head to the side like the cat always did. "Hey Jonesy."

I rolled my eyes up at him. "Hello, why-were-you-born."

As Wybie helped me up, Mrs. Lovat came over and gave me a hug. "Hello Coraline dear."

"Hi. Thank you for letting me stay h-"

"Oh no problem dear" interrupted Mrs. Lovat. "Anytime. Wybourne, be a gentleman and take Coraline's bag to the guest room for her."

I could see Wybie wince at the use of his full name. I turned to my mom and gave her a hug "Bye mom, have fun at the conference."

She smiled and hugged me back. "Bye Coraline. Thanks again Mrs. Lovat. We'll be home Monday before the kids get home from school."

We waved goodbye to my mother and Wybie picked up my suitcase and I followed him to the guest bedroom. "Thanks Wybie."

"No prob. We should watch the movie tonight since we couldn't earlier." He said as we walked through the hallways.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Iron Man in forever." I and Wybie walked back to the kitchen where his Grandma had been making dinner. We sat down at the table which had some delicious looking food on it.

"You know it's not too late to change your mind about the movie. We could always watch Child's Play or-"

I glared at Wybie and threw my spoon at him which hit him in the face. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

He just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, my Michigan water witch." He threw my spoon back at me and we started to eat. After dinner, the movie, and quite a few rounds of battleship, we were ready to call it a night.

I collapsed into the bed in the guest room and fell asleep almost immediately.

 **Dream: Coraline's POV:**

I was in the other world but this time I was with Wybie. We were in the web and we were climbing up. My foot got stuck in a strand of the web. Wybie didn't notice and kept climbing. The beldam was creeping closer still shrieking from the cat tearing at her eyes. The more I struggled to get free, the more stuck I became. I looked down in horror to see a smile forming on the beldam's lips. She had picked up the vibrations from the web. "There you are."

I began to panic. "Wybie, help me!" I cried, still struggling to get free from the web.

He just kept climbing. Tears began welling up in my eyes as she began to climb faster towards me. Her awful shrill voice calling my name.

"WYBIE" I screamed. He wouldn't look at me. I was full on sobbing now, doing everything I could to get higher up the web (to no avail).

I was screaming in terror for Wybie. "Wybie please help me! Wybie please you can't leave me! Please don't let her get me, Wybie help m-"

I let out a scream as the beldam grabbed my leg with her claw. Wybie finally looked down at me. "I'm sorry Coraline" he mouthed as he disappeared from view.

The beldam dragged me down the web and pulled out a spool of thread. She held up a shiny coal black button. "Goodnight Coraline."

Everything went dark.

 _ **~While this was happening In real time~**_

 **Wybie's POV**

I lay in bed on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I was thinking of ways to improve my bike when i heard a crash from down the hall. I got up out of bed and grabbed a flashlight off of my bedside table. Clicking on the flashlight, I crept down the hallway and heard panting coming from the guest room. It dawned on me what tonight was. Oh no I thought. Coraline!

I ran down the remainder of the hallway and opened the door to the guest bedroom as quietly as I could. I felt my heart sink at what I saw. She was tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do until I heard her mumble something in her sleep.

"Wybie, please don't leave me."

In an instant I was by her side shaking her. "Coraline wake up." No change. I shook her harder. "Coraline wake up, you're dreaming! Coraline!"

She woke up with a start, gasping for air. Her blue hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. Still panting and whimpering, she looked around the room frantically. And then she laid her eyes on me. We made eye contact and I could read her like a book. This wasn't fear or sadness in her eyes. This was pure terror. She broke my gaze and burst into tears. Wretched sobs shook her body. I felt completely powerless.

She wrapped herself up into a ball and covered her face in her knees. My mind was racing. I was trying to think of a way to help her calm down. Maybe something Grandma said once, something Coraline had confided in me at some point. I knew she liked to have her hair played with. Tentatively, I reached my hand out and combed my fingers through her long blue hair. She shifted away from me and looked at me as if she didn't know who I was or didn't trust me. Coraline sat up pulling her knees up and buried her face in them.

She wiped her eyes on her pajama shirt sleeve. "You left me" she said. I could hear the betrayal in her voice. She was still breathing in and out raggedly and crying. "You j-just let her take me."

I didn't even have to ask who she was talking about. I already knew. "The beldam" I said to myself and Coraline nodded. She explained her dream to me and I opened my arms to her, offering a hug. She scooted closer and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and looked down at her.

"Coraline I promise I wouldn't leave you like that."

Her eyes were shut tight and she was breathing in deeply. Tears kept falling down her cheeks and she brought her hands up to her face.

"Shh it's okay it was just a dream Coraline, you're awake now. You're safe."

"It seemed so...so real." She murmured. "I can't. I can't be here right now I need to clear my head." She got up and made her way to the door then turned to look at me. Well are you coming with me? I'm just going out to the gardens for a little bit."

I hopped off of the bed and followed her down the hall. We crept past Grandma's room and out the front door. Without a word, we made our way to the gardens in front of Coraline's house.

She suddenly stopped walking. I looked at her and she was looking up at the sky. "Wybie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll come back? The other mother."

I looked at her and sighed. "I don't know Coraline. But if she does, and even if she doesn't I'll be here for you. Through everything."

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Wybie. For everything." She held out her hand and I took it in mine.

"Anything for you, my Michigan water witch."

- **Well there you go! Tell me what you think of my comeback story in a review and I'll cya soon!**


End file.
